


Darkfic Saga

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bondage, Captivity, Kidnapping, M/M, Molestation, Sexual Content, Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: A series of drabbles all based around Tim Drake and containing dark themes. Hence the title "Darkfic Saga." There are pairings and general ones, ranging from angst to character death. Each one is clearly labelled. This was originally posted on my Dreamworks and Livejournal, then on my tumblr. I will be including the authors notes from those times, so ignore any time discrepancies.





	1. Darkfics 1-7

**Author's Note:**

> So this marks the beginning of what I’m calling my Darkfic Saga. Because I’m original like that. Anyway, I found a list of darkfic prompts on the interwebs and said to myself: “Hey, I love writing angst and crap like that! I should totally do something with this!”
> 
> And so I did.
> 
> Well, am doing.
> 
> There are 100 prompts, though the last 5 are writer’s choice and I’m not sure what to do with those… I’m going to write something for all of them, and I’m going to try doing them all in numerical order. Because I’m anal. :|
> 
> I think they will be mostly DCU drabbles, with Jason/Tim (because it’s my OTP! >:[ ). But I’m sure I’ll be expanding on other pairings, as well as possibly some other universes. We’ll see. :\ I’ll post a map whenever I finish them.
> 
> On with the drabbles!

Title: A Ravished Bird  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Jason/Tim  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Non-con, bondage, blood  
Prompt: Ravished (Darkfic 001)

Tim is gorgeous after sex.

The Replacement is lying beneath him, arms tied to the headboard and legs being held still by Jason’s strong hands. His eyes are a bit red and his cheeks are coated with dried and fresh tears. Normally pink lips are red and swollen from the abuse of Jason’s mouth and cock. His neck is covered in hickeys, proclaiming him as Jason’s.

Jason smirks as Tim trembles.

Looking further, Tim’s chest is also covered in marks and bites, especially around his nipples and his hips. There was some blood scattered around, but Jason liked it that way.

Fresh tears ran down Tim’s cheeks and Jason wipes them away with his thumb.

“Aw, don’t cry babybird. You’re beautiful like this.”

Tim shudders and Jason chuckles.

_

Title: Turn from this Path  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Bruce/Jason  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Angst  
Prompt: Dark Path (Darkfic 002)

“What’s wrong, B?”

Jason is there, in front of him, in his Red Hood guise.

Bruce can’t see his face.

“Afraid of the past?”

ImissyouImissyouImissyou

I love you.

“Why won’t you kill him, Batman?”

Bruce shakes his head.

“You say you can’t, but really you just don’t want to.”

Bruce wishes he could have done something to keep Jason on the right path.

_

Title: That One Time…  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Jason/Tim  
Rating: PG?  
Warnings: Spanking  
Prompt: Ruler (Darkfic 003)

The first time had been a surprise.

Jason was messing with Tim who had been trying to work. He was playing with a ruler that Tim needed to use for some math crap or whatever and he had been trying to get it back from Jason who was giddily keeping it away from him. Tim lunged at him and in response Jason swatted his ass with the ruler.

Tim shuddered hard and let out a little mewl. 

They both froze.

Then suddenly Jason grabbed his ass in one hand and swatted the other cheek with the ruler again. Tim shuddered again, clutching Jason’s t-shirt.

Jason smirked and Tim realized that he wouldn’t be leaving their bed for a while.

_

Title: And the Darkness Cried  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG?  
Warnings: Blood, sequel to “Waking Up To Darkness” (007)  
Prompt: Blood (Darkfic 004)

Everywhere. It’s everywhere.

Red.

He… He can’t…

He clenches his eyes shut. 

It isn’t Jason. This building is not going to explode.

He opens his eyes.

It’s Tim.

The boy is lying there, looking so very small and so much like his age. Bruce feels his heart clench in sorrow and anger and despair.

Whywhywhywhywhywhy-

Ever so carefully, Bruce picks Tim up from the rough carpeted floor of the hotel room. 

The room needs to be taken care of, but Bruce can only think of Tim. 

He cradles him gently against his Kevlar-covered chest.

The tears can’t escape the cowl.

Batman flies.

_

Title: I Remember  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Angst  
Prompt: Lost Haven (Darkfic 005)

Jason watches as Batman flies across the sky, from building to building.

He remembers being Robin, all those years ago.

He remembers flying right alongside him.

That will never happen again.

_

Title: Stray Claws  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Jason/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Implied sexyteimz  
Prompt: Claws (Darkfic 006)

Tim smiled down at Jason. They were both still in costume and Jason’s tunic is open, revealing tan skin and muscled chest.

Tim runs a diamond-tipped claw down Jason’s exposed stomach.

He purrs at the shudder he gets. 

His hands trail lower and he scrapes at the scale armor “panties.”

Jason grunts, tenses, relaxes, then attempts to grab the feisty kitten on top of him. Tim just dodges the weak attempts and drags his claws down the strong hips, leaving strips of red in their wake.

This time Tim lets Jason grab him.

Jason rolls them over, towering over Tim’s slight form with his massive one, and dives in for a harsh hiss. Tim happily reciprocates, lightly tracing patterns on warm flesh.

“I fucking love your outfit.” Jason grinds against the smaller boy, making him twitch and sigh in pleasure.

Tim thinks that he loves it, too, as he skillfully removes the scaly pants.

_

Title: Waking Up To Darkness  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: ??/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Implied non-con, blood  
Prompt: Awakening (Darkfic 007)

Consciousness came slowly to Tim. It was dark, but as the light grew steadily brighter so did the pain.

Tim cracked open an eye.

He is lying on a bed, face down. His hands are… free, but they hurt. He can’t tell why at the moment, but he can see part of one of his arms because it’s in front of him. Wait, he’s only partially on his front. His legs are drawn up, under him and to the side. His other arm is behind him.

Tim mentally shakes his head. Why is his mind so blurry? It’s… hard to remember. 

He moves his arms and winces, but manages to move so his upper body is on its side as well. He looks and blinks – his wrists are all messed up. Bleeding sluggishly and raw, like they were tied together too tightly with a fibrous cloth or rope. 

His legs won’t cooperate.

Looking down, Tim notices quite a bit more blood, staining the sheets and his thighs.

He blinks.

Well, that explains a few things.

Tim tries to consider all the causes, people, repercussions… Ugh. His head hurts too much. He manages to sum up his troubles as blood loss and tries to think of what to do.

His belt is right there.

Tim can see it – it’s on the floor, a ways from the bed. If he could get to it and hit the distress signal…

…He’ll deal with the fact that Bruce is going to see him like this later, when he can actually feel something more than mild confusion.

It takes him much too long, but he manages to get to it.

He also managed to reopen some of the wounds.

Tim closes his eyes and just hopes Bruce can come quickly.


	2. Darkfics 8-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles all based around Tim Drake and containing dark themes. Hence the title "Darkfic Saga." There are pairings and general ones, ranging from angst to character death. Each one is clearly labelled. This was originally posted on my Dreamworks and Livejournal, then on my tumblr. I will be including the authors notes from those times, so ignore any time discrepancies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are; the second installment. I had intended to go to number 13, but I am so stuck on the prompt that I have no idea what to do. :| I figured I shouldn’t keep my (few) readers waiting, though. So I’m just going to post this as is.
> 
> Enjoy the darkness~

Title: Monster in my Head  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Angst, nightmares  
Prompt: Animal (Darkfic 008)

Bruce lets out a shuddering sigh and runs a shaky hand through his hair.

Another nightmare.

He brings his legs up and rests his elbows on them, holding his face in his hands. He can feel the throbbing. The anger and hate that gnaw at the back of his mind. Behind iron bars and blocks, a monster hides.

Just waiting for those defenses to crack.

_

Title: Collars  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Jason/Tim  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Prompt: Branded (Darkfic 009)

Tim runs a finger across the scar on his neck. It’s the only one there. Only one person had ever come close enough to leave a mark there.

He runs a nail across it and he lets out a little sigh.

It’s like a collar – a permanent one.

It’s saying he will always belong to Jason.

He doesn’t really mind.

_

Title: A Captured Little Bird  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: torture, the Joker (because he deserves his own warning)  
Prompt: Torture (Darkfic 010)

Tim really didn’t know how he got into this mess.

All he could think was that he wanted it to end.

“Aw, wakey wakey little birdie!” There were not-so-gentle hands prodding his cheek and Tim forced himself to open his eyes. “There we go~! Good morning Robbie!” the mad cackle echoed in his head, making his blooming headache worse.

His vision cleared enough that he could see white. Green. Purple. Red.

Joker.

Tim shuddered

“Are you cold there, little Robbie? Aw, don’t worry. We’ll get you warmed up nice and quickly!”

Suddenly there was a burning pain and a hoarse scream. By the way his throat was crying out in agony, Tim assumed that those were his screams and that something was burning him. Something moved out of the corner of his eye and he saw that it was a branding iron.

He looked around more to try and distract himself –

And he remembered.

He’s lying on a metal table, surrounded by objects and devices from only the worst horror movies.

He feels a violent shock and he cries out, tears falling unbidden from his eyes.

_

Title: Anything’s a Weapon  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG?  
Warnings: Kinda gruesome?  
Prompt: Weapon (Darkfic 011)

There is truth in saying that everything is a weapon. Truly.

You could pick up that pencil over there and stab it in someone’s eye. Or perhaps that mug and smash it over their head. Heck, you could even use words to demean them and shame them until they kill themselves for you.

Anything is a weapon.

Like a crowbar.

_

Title: Mine and Mine Alone  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Older!Damian/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Bondage, possessiveness   
Prompt: Bound (Darkfic 012)

Tim grunts quietly as he tries to loosen the bonds around his wrists to no avail. He had woken up to find himself tied up in an embarrassing pose – kinbaku style. There are ropes tying his arms behind his back and on each leg, keeping them in a tight kneeling position. They wrap around his chest, between his legs, and connect the arm and leg restraints, making his back arch a bit. There is another around his head, between his lips, that acts like a gag.

It’s an utterly humiliating pose, especially since he’s naked.

“You’re awake.”

Tim’s eyes bolt open, falling immediately upon the towering form of Damian. Tim’s lying on a bed and Damian is standing beside it, but he’s still so tall! He had grown much and very quickly over the years.

Unable to speak, Tim instead chooses to glare at the teen.

Damian scoffs, “You know, when I was young I never truly realized what I wanted from you.” Tim’s brows furrow in confusion before his eyes widen as Damian proceeds to climb onto the bed. He tries to squirm away but he can barely move and that is stopped when a big – sobigsobighelooksmorelikeBruceeveryday – hand grabs his chin and holds it still. “I always thought you were pathetic. You were such an annoyance and the strangest thing was that, though you are male, you looked more feminine then a man ever should.”

Tim splutters a bit behind the gag and glared even harder at Damian.

The taller man doesn’t react and continues on, “Then as I grew older, I found out that this… femininity truly suited you.” Damian climbs further onto the bed, now hovering over him with his legs on either side of Tim’s waist. “You are the kind of person that should have someone – someone bigger, stronger –to protect and guard you.”

Tim feels like ice is forming in his stomach as Damian leans down to brush his lips against a soft earlobe. 

“I have decided to be that someone.” Damian tugs harshly on one of the ropes framing his groin and Tim can’t hold back the little wince. “And you will submit to me.”


	3. Darkfics 13-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles all based around Tim Drake and containing dark themes. Hence the title "Darkfic Saga." There are pairings and general ones, ranging from angst to character death. Each one is clearly labelled. This was originally posted on my Dreamworks and Livejournal, then on my tumblr. I will be including the authors notes from those times, so ignore any time discrepancies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! Another installment of my Darkfics!!! :D Prepare for intense psychological trauma~
> 
>  
> 
> … What is wrong with me? DX

Title: Blood and Whips  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Blood, whipping, torture  
Prompt: Nails (Darkfic 013)

Pain. 

Pain.

Painpainpainpainpainpain-

There’s a whip crack and Tim feels the cat o 9 tails rips through his back once again. The glass, nails, and whatever else they decided to tie into the rope dug deep gouges into his skin.

It was foolish of him to let down his guard. 

Foolish to underestimate Two-Face’s cruelty, especially to a Robin.

Tim just prayed that Bruce would be there soon.

_

Title: Underground  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Angst, “live burial”  
Prompt: Coffin/Buried (Darkfic 014)

Darkness.

Pain.

Confusion.

Memories.

Memories of his final moments, of that bloody crowbar, of his mother tied to a post, of the Joker, of the bomb…

Then waking up to the darkness, panic and bile rising in his throat, as he starts clawing at the wood.

Ignoring the blood and splinters.

Digging.

Digging.

And bittersweet freedom.

Jason bolts upright and curls in on himself, holding his face in his hands.

_

Title: Anger is Foolish  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Blood, character death, angst  
Prompt: Angry (Darkfic 015)

It burned through him, white-hot and pulsating. 

I consumed him, ate at him, corroded and gnawed at his soul.

There was no getting away from it.

Anger.

He was always so angry. 

And he took it out on those he cared for.

He looks down and sees blood on his hands.

The anger disappears and suddenly he’s kneeling in a pool of blood, cradling the cooling body of Tim Drake to his chest.

“Anger dwells only in the bosom of fools.”

He is a fool.

_

Title: The Worst of All  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Warnings: the Joker, violence, mention of character death, bondage, fear, other implied evil nastiness   
Prompt: Evil (Darkfic 016)

If you ask the citizens of Gotham who the most evil criminal is, a hundred times out of a hundred, they will all say the same name.

“Joker.”

And truly, there is no doubt. The man is insane. Nay, he is the epitome of insanity. There is no one more insane than he. He is terrifying; unpredictable; and deadly.

Bruce has rules for his Robins, but number one on that list is: Never, ever, under any circumstances, engage the Joker.

It’s a rule that’s engrained into them before they even leave the cave.

Even still, the man has been able to damage them.

He shot Barbara Gordon; crippling her.

He killed Jason Todd; with a crowbar and a bomb. 

And now-

“You know, Robby…”

Another has been captured.

“Out of all of you, I always think that you’re the most annoying. You’re less of a birdie and more like a baby bat. Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Having a baby batsy flying around?”

Tim’s blindfolded, tied up, and beaten, lying on a concrete floor. He can taste blood and it’s all he can do to not panic. Instead, he’s trying to ignore the terrifying presence that is the Joker.

Bruce. Bruce. Bruce! BruceBruceBruceBruceBrucepleaseBrucefindmefindmefindm-

There’s a sharp kick to his temple and his whole body jerks, falling on cracked rib.

He shouts in surprise and pain, barking laughter following and covering his near-silent whimpers.

“Really now, Robby. You should pay better attention to your betters.”

There’s a hand grabbing his chin and Tim’s mind cries in desperation.

Oh god he’s touching me he’s touching me he’stouchingmehe’stouchingme-

“You know, you’re much prettier than the last bird I played with. I think I will love breaking you.”

Joker cackles again and Tim doesn’t even try to stop the tears that flood behind his mask and the blindfold. 

_

Title: The Touch of Evil  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None (unless you’re really creepy (like me))  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: ummm… psychological trauma, bad touches, and Joker. …yeah.  
Prompt: Fear (Darkfic 017) (continuation of 016)

Tim has never been so scared in his life.

Having always been the rational, logical Robin, he never let fear truly take him in any circumstance. Any notion of fear had been examined thoroughly, rejected, and cast aside.

But now…

The Joker’s hands are on him and he cannot stop the absolute terror.

Anything. Anything would be preferable to the Joker actually touching him. He’d rather have the man pick up the crowbar he knows is there and start beating him with it. 

Anything but touch him.

The Joker is the worst criminal in Gotham, possibly the world.

He’s insane. He’s unpredictable.

He’s terrifying.

The tears are leaking through his mask, soaking the cloth tied around his eyes.

“Aw, is the baby batbird sad? Why don’t you let ol’ Uncle J take care of you, huh?”

He shudders and the tears flow faster.

Anything else.


	4. Darkfics 18-22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles all based around Tim Drake and containing dark themes. Hence the title "Darkfic Saga." There are pairings and general ones, ranging from angst to character death. Each one is clearly labelled. This was originally posted on my Dreamworks and Livejournal, then on my tumblr. I will be including the authors notes from those times, so ignore any time discrepancies.

Title: The End Prize  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’s/Tim  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Ra’s being creepy, bondage, and drugging of little boys  
Prompt: Conquer (Darkfic 018)

Ra’s can’t help the wide smirk that spreads across his face. He doesn’t try to stop it because there really is no reason to.

He’s won.

The Detective – no, not Bruce. The young Timothy – lies on his bed, appendages tied to the four bedposts. 

It’s a beautiful sight.

I gets even better when Timothy starts to wake, shaking off the drug faster than anyone else Ra’s has used it on. The boy’s face crinkles in confusion before his eyes widen in realization.

Ra’s had removed his clothes before he tied him up, so it makes sense.

The young man’s face twists into a determined thinking expression, hiding all traces of his fear except for what Ra’s saw flash in his eyes for a split second.

He watches for a bit longer before revealing himself.

Tim tenses when he sees who was watching him.

Ra’s smirks again, revealing in the bound bird before him.

He’s won, and he’s going to thoroughly enjoy his prize.

_

Title: A Bird in the Hand  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’s/Tim  
Rating: PG?  
Warnings: Angst, slavery(sorta), collars, mentions of blood play   
Prompt: Slave (Darkfic 019) (continuation of 018)

The collar is heavy around his throat.

Dragging him down.

It’s actually rather nice: a thin band of silver with delicate swirling patterns engraved into it. Tiny, precious gems are embedded into it, emphasizing the curves and swirls.

Sapphires (“They are reminiscent of your eyes, though they are more beautiful than any jewel.”)

Diamonds (“Crystals, like your tears. Tears which shine and sparkle just like these stones.”)

Rubies (“You are so very beautiful when you are covered in blood.”)

He’s long given up trying to get it off.

But his spirit’s not broken yet.

Ra’s seems to delight in that.

_

Title: Worth Two in the Bush  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’s/Tim  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Non-con, blood play, knives, bondage, trauma  
Prompt: Master (Darkfic 020) (continued from 019)

When Tim’s crying, his eyes redden and his cheeks flush. Tears fill his baby blues and streak his face with salt. On anyone else, Ra’s would find it disgusting. On Tim, however, the look is delightful.

When Ra’s is feeling rather vicious, he will bring out the knives. Tim’s eyes will widen and the ancient man takes immense pleasure in covering the boy with his bright red blood.

Tim is usually tied up to some extent. Ra’s favorite is when he’s chained spread-eagle, giving the man full access to his delightful body. 

The Lazarus pit is very useful. Because not only is his body restored to his healthy prime, but so is his libido. There are times when he will spend a day and night in Tim’s room, spending the entire time fucking the little bird.

Ra’s enjoys those times. In the end, Tim is lying below him, incapable of movement and crying. His hiccupping breaths and utterly debauched body strike something deep in Ra’s. Something burning, passionate, and cruel. 

It’s in those moments, when the boy is in so much pain – emotionally and physically – that he calls Ra’s what he wants to here.

“Please… Please, Master.”

And Ra’s will grant the boy some reprieve. 

_

Title: I Like the Thrill  
Fandom: DCU, Ku’s Mafia!verse  
Pairing: Jason/Tim  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Blood, violence, scary Tim  
Prompt: Brutal (Darkfic 021)

Tim sighs and wipes the blood off his favorite staff with the torn shirt of one of the fallen men.

Really, that had been no fun at all.

He looks around, taking in the blood and scattered bodies. 

It was way too easy to take these guys down. 

Maybe he’ll go back and have Jason fuck the anger out of him. It’s a nice thought and Tim turns to go when he sees something out of the corner of his eye. 

In a second, he’s on top of the man who moved. He hadn’t even moved very much – just a twitch; a breath – but nothing gets past Tim.

The pretty man smirks and licks his lips.

He’ll go find Jason later.

_

Title: Wrapped Around His Finger  
Fandom: DCU, Ku’s Mafia!verse (again)  
Pairing: Jason/Tim  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Warnings: Mentions of sex, and other stuff that I can’t think to name right now  
Prompt: Leash (Darkfic 022)

If you consider their relationship, anyone who didn’t really know them would say that Jason is the pants of the relationship. And in some ways, they’re right.

Jason does the heavy lifting, is tall, strong, and fucking handsome, and is the “dominant” of Tim and his sexual relationship.

But in everything else…

Tim is in charge.

He’s actually in charge of their sexual relationship. He’s a strong bottom and Jason really likes that. Whatever Tim says, goes. If Tim tells him to do something, he will. 

And Jason will protect him with his life.

Tim commented once on how Jason was like a big bad wolf. Prowling around and taking charge.

But behind him, behind that wolf, Tim is there.

Holding his leash.

And he can’t bring himself to mind.


	5. Darkfics 23-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles all based around Tim Drake and containing dark themes. Hence the title "Darkfic Saga." There are pairings and general ones, ranging from angst to character death. Each one is clearly labelled. This was originally posted on my Dreamworks and Livejournal, then on my tumblr. I will be including the authors notes from those times, so ignore any time discrepancies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD FINALLY.
> 
> I’m sorry these took so long. ;_; Hopefully you can find it in your beautiful hearts to forgive me. And thank you all who gave me pairings! I will incorporate them all. Eventually. I promise. .__.
> 
> …And I really need to stop torturing Tim like this. I’M SORRY TIMMY. *sigh*
> 
> Anywaaaay. On to the angst! :D

Title: The Bird in my Bed  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Father!Jason/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Implied rape, bondage, sadism  
Prompt: Unholy (Darkfic 023)

Jason supposes that this obsession he has is both unhealthy and sinful.

But he can’t bring himself to care.

He looks down and takes in the sight of Tim, tied spread-eagle to his bed and sighs. He has to go to mass, but he does so wish he could stay.

He caresses the sleeping man’s cheek, wiping away dried tears. He brushes a hand down to pet a slender thigh and smiles softly at the blood staining the sheets.

When he comes back, hopefully his pet will be up to playtime. 

_

Title: My Poor Bird  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: One-sided ??/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: physical and emotional torture, possessiveness   
Prompt: Power (Darkfic 024)

There’s a feeling he gets when he sees Tim vulnerable.

A feeling of strength and greed.

He wants to see the tears run down the boy’s face.

He wants to be the cause of the boy’s pain and plight. 

It brings him satisfaction.

Then when Tim is kneeling before him, bleeding and in pain, the feeling increases.

So he decides to keep him for himself.

_

Title: Can’t Run Away  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ultraboy!Kon/Tim (can’t remember- is it Earth 3?)  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: violence, Ultraboy  
Prompt: Destiny (Darkfic 025)

“Come now, surely it can’t be all bad!” Kon cackles.

No, this isn’t Kon. This is some…

Some copycat from another Earth.

Tim clenches his eyes shut.

But suddenly there’s a slap across his cheek that sends him to the ground.

He opens his eyes and stares at the man who looks so much like his Kon through watery eyes.

“Now, now. There’ll be no looking away from destiny, Timmy.”

A large hand wraps around his neck and Tim chokes a bit on the blood in his mouth.

“There’s no running away from me.”

_

Title: Worthy One  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’s/Tim  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: creeper!Ra’s  
Prompt: Ancient (Darkfic 026)

Ra’s has been around for a very long time.

And during those many years, he has encountered many people. 

Every so often, there will be someone who will appear to confront him. “Heroes.”

A few of them are even worthy and he will deem their names worthy to remember.

Never before has he had so many challengers. Two of which are worthy.

One more than the other.

Ra’s smiles at the screen displaying the fighting Timothy.

He runs his thumb across the screen, imagining soft flesh.

Yes, one more than the other.

_

Title: Don’t Turn Away  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Dick/Tim  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Angst  
Prompt: Narcissus (Darkfic 027)   
(Thanks for the help, tea-solves-everything :D)

He’d been blind.

Too focused on himself. On the mission.

He hadn’t realized until too late.

As Dick watches Tim turn away, he feels his heart go with him.

He hadn’t even known he was in love.

Until that love turned away from him.

“Tim-“

“I’m sorry, Dick.”

And the door closed.

_

Title: Thief of Hearts  
Fandom: DCU, X-Men  
Pairing: Remy/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: implied sexytimes  
Prompt: Innocence (Darkfic 028)

Remy thought it to be rather appropriate.

After all, he is a professional thief. So if he finds something valuable and protected, he seeks to make it his own.

Coming to Gotham hadn’t been in his original plans, but he will never regret it. 

Finding Timothy Drake had been a triumph he will always remember.

Taking the boy’s innocence had been priceless.

As he caresses the unconscious boy before he leaves, he swears to himself to return and perhaps steal the boy’s heart.

_

Title: Guilty Pleasure  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Connor/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: angst, mentions of sex  
Prompt: Guilt (Darkfic 029)

Tim feels so conflicted.

He’s glad that he managed to convince Connor into his bed. He’s liked the boy for forever and he knows Connor likes him too.

But still, if feels wrong.

Even as they join together in the sheets. Even as they achieve great pleasure from each other. 

Something’s wrong.

Tim pets his sleeping partner’s soft blonde hair.

He knows that everyone close to him either dies or leaves him.

If anything were to happen to him…

Tim’s other hand grips his t-shirt.

The guilt is eating him away.

_

Title: Chaining Me Down  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Damian/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: mentions of sex, angst, implied non-con, bondage  
Prompt: Chains (Darkfic 030)

There are chains around his wrists, locking his hands to a metal headboard. He can’t escape them because there is no give, no gap, no possible way to get free.

But Damian likes it this way.

The boy – no – man always enjoys tying him up like this. Chaining him to inanimate objects.

It makes Tim uncomfortable.

This whole thing makes him uncomfortable. 

The power Damian has over his is disconcerting and he hates it.

The sex is wonderful, but also wonderfully heart-breaking.

He doesn’t want this.

So Damian just ties him up.

Makes him realize there’s nowhere else to go.

No one to turn to.

No one but Damian.

And when the boy leaves, sometimes Tim will turn his face into a pillow and give in to the urge to cry.

Because it’s all futile.


	6. Darkfics 31-37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles all based around Tim Drake and containing dark themes. Hence the title "Darkfic Saga." There are pairings and general ones, ranging from angst to character death. Each one is clearly labelled. This was originally posted on my Dreamworks and Livejournal, then on my tumblr. I will be including the authors notes from those times, so ignore any time discrepancies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! More Darkfics! :D
> 
> Some of these contain ambiguousness. XD
> 
> And as usual, lots of torturing Tim. o3o

Title: Slate This Fire  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: ??/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Implied non-con, bondage  
Prompt: Flame (Darkfic 031)

The fire burns through him, regardless of how much he doesn’t want it.

The passion the hands evoke from his body is terrifying.

Tim squirms, attempting to get away, but between the drugs, the hands, and the restraints, he doesn’t go very far at all.

“Shh, little Robin. I’ll make you feel good.”

He bites back a sob, but he can’t stop the tears.

If only the fire would burn him away entirely.

_

Title: Alone At Christmas  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: none  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Angst, lonely childhood stuffs :\  
Prompt: Past (Darkfic 032)

Tim stares out at the snow and recalls the Christmases he had as a child.

In the past, when his parents had been alive, they travelled all over the world. They hardly ever came home. Not even for Christmas.

So almost every year was spent alone.

The hired men always put up the tree and decorated it. Tim hadn’t known of the tradition of decorating it with family until he had lived with Bruce. Ms Mac always had the day off; though she would make sure he had her phone number if he felt the need to call. 

He never did.

He would just sit in front of the tree and open the presents that his parents had arranged to be under it, knowing that his mother’s secretary and Ms Mac had been the ones to pick them out.

Sometimes he would dream about them coming home one Christmas, bursting in and surprising him with their presence.

But they never did.

_

Title: Still Alone at Christmas  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: none  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Angst  
Prompt: Present (Darkfic 033) (follows 032)

Ever since he came to Wayne Manor, he had experienced a “real” Christmas. One with lights and trees and homemade cookies and family. Moments of sitting in front of the fire, opening gifts and watching others open gifts in turn. 

Tim walks through the heavy snow, watching his breath mist and curl in the air.

He’s not there right now.

There’s nothing to return to. He’s not Robin anymore, that demon brat is there, and Dick doesn’t believe him.

So he draws up that cloak of indifference once more and goes on his way.

_

Title: Red, Red, Come out to Play  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: none  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: blood, implied torture and violence, Joker  
Prompt: Broken (Darkfic 034)

Tim is lying on the table, bloody and bruised.

He’s still alive, but just barely. 

Bruce holds on to every little rise of his chest and hopes – prays – that he can last; last until Bruce can grab him and use the emergency teleporter.

Because now isn’t the time to worry about anything but getting attention for the broken boy on the metal operating table.

“Aw, don’t worry Batsy. Nothing’s too broken. I had to keep him alive, didn’t I?” Joker runs a finger across Tim’s cheek, “Had to keep the bait alive.”

Bruce’s hands tighten into fists.

“I know you worry about your little birds, but you don’t need to. This one is very, very strong.” The finger runs down to scratch at Tim’s neck. “Too bad it couldn’t save him.”

The Joker cackles and something inside Bruce snaps.

It’s all a blur of red and the only thing running through his mind is Tim.

_

Title: A Promise Broken  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: none  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Mention of death, ambiguousness  
Prompt: Oath (Darkfic 035)

He promised. 

He promised.

But he lied.

He’s gone, dead, deceased.

I’m all alone again.

No one stays for very long.

_

Title: Never Yours  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’s/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: bondage, possessiveness  
Prompt: Never (Darkfic 036)

“I’ll never submit to you, Ra’s.”

There’s no way to get free from the restraints. He’s helpless.

But he ignores the fear gnawing at his stomach and stares up at the ancient man. He’s smirking, his eyes roving across Tim’s nearly-naked form.

“Perhaps,” Ra’s kneels in front of Tim and grabs his chin, pressing his thumb against pale pink lips, “But I can guarantee that you’ll be mine anyway.”

_

Title: Mine Forever  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’s/Tim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: bondage, possessiveness  
Prompt: Forever (Darkfic 037) (follows 036)

Tim frowns and the thumb starts to caress his lips. 

Ra’s smiles, humor and greed flickering in his eyes. He pushes and slips his thumb into Tim’s mouth. Reflexively, the boy bites down. When he realizes what he’s done, his heart shudders but he doesn’t release the appendage.

Instead of hitting him or getting mad, Ra’s instead raises an eyebrow.

… And proceeds to pet Tim’s tongue.

“You really are quite adorable. I don’t see how the Detective and the others managed to keep themselves in line for so long.” Tim’s eyebrows furrow, expressing his confusion, and Ra’s slips his thumb deeper into the Robin’s mouth. “It’s too late, however. Now that you’re here, you will be so forever.”

Tim eyes widen, pulls against the chains, but then all movement is stopped as Ra’s grabs his hip.

The Demon’s Head leans in, brushing his lips against Tim’s ear, “Forever.”


	7. Darkfics 38-43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles all based around Tim Drake and containing dark themes. Hence the title "Darkfic Saga." There are pairings and general ones, ranging from angst to character death. Each one is clearly labelled. This was originally posted on my Dreamworks and Livejournal, then on my tumblr. I will be including the authors notes from those times, so ignore any time discrepancies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Goodness, it's been a while, hasn't it? Please forgive me. ;3; Take this load of angst and non-con as my gift to you. :D

Title: Defiled  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: ??/Tim  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Non-con, psychological abuse  
Prompt: Outcast (Darkfic 038)

“What do you think they’ll do, when they find out?”

Tim whimpers.  
“Surely you don’t expect them to take you back.”

Tim’s breath hitches as large hands bend him in half, thrusts hitting deeper with the movement.

“A defiled little bird…”

Tim sobs.

“…Never to be accepted back into the nest.”

_

Title: Eternal Suffering  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’s/Tim  
Rating: T  
Warnings: mention of non-con, mention of abuse  
Prompt: Eternal (Darkfic 039)

The glow of the Lazarus Pit reflects in Tim’s eyes, tainting them and making them glow an eerie blue-green. Tim stares at the pit for a long time, curled up near the brim, arms wrapped around his legs and holding them tight.

Sometimes Ra’s will just leave him here. Leave him with the prospect of eternal life.

Though Ra’s knows he’d never willingly choose it.

He shifts and the movement sends shocks of pain through him. He winces and breathes deeply, wondering if he was going to start leaking blood and cum again.

He wonders if he’ll ever get to wear actual clothes.

He wonders if the pain will ever stop.

Tim laughs sardonically. 

It will only stop with death.

But so long as Ra’s likes him and has access to a Pit…

…He will never be free.

_

Title: The Prince and His Toy  
Fandom: DCU AU  
Pairing: Damien(Damian)/Tahir(Tim), implied ??(Jason XD)/Tahir(Tim)  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: slavery, possible implications of abuse/non-con  
Prompt: Dance (Darkfic 040)

Tahir is so beautiful when he dances. So beautiful in the loose garments that flutter around him with each movement and the bells and fine chains that ring musically. Painted lips are parted for ease of breathing and blue eyes are half-hidden by powdered eyelids and long lashes. Tim’s silky hair sways with his steps, curling around his ears adorably. 

Damien claps and the music stops. Tim ends his dance with the last few steps and ends up before the prince. He bows and slips onto his knees, eyes downcast.

The Arabian prince lifts Tim’s head with a finger under his chin, “Beautiful as always, Tahir.” He presses a quick kiss to pliant lips, then releases the smaller man’s jaw. “You may wait for me in my rooms.”

Tahir bows, and then stands, walking to the door.

No one sees the longing look the dancer-boy sends towards another man among the court.

So Tahir returns to his master’s room and takes a nap, dreaming about the handsome man with teal eyes, preparing himself mentally for when his master returns.

_

Title: Watcher in the Dark  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Dick/Tim  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Warnings: stalking, creepiness, extreme creepiness  
Prompt: Fixation (Darkfic 041)

Tim is in shock. 

Honest to God shock.

His hands shake as he shifts through the contents of the box. 

So many photos. All of Tim. 

Of him sleeping, on patrol, at school, with friends – those pictures had his friends crossed or scratched out – and more.

Videos of him.

Recordings of messages he left on Dick’s phone.

Old clothes Tim thought had just gone missing.

The Robin uniform he had worn when he saved Dick and Bruce.

The more he dug through it, the more perturbed Tim became. Sure, Tim had done his share of stalking, but he never did more than take pictures and cut out new clippings.

Never…

This.

Tim digs deeper and finds a rather worn and thick notebook. He hesitantly flips it open and is greeted with a picture of Kon.

…And extensive notes on Tim’s interactions with him, his weaknesses, personal details, and methods of…

Tim’s eyes widen and he flips to a few more pages.

Cassie. Bart. Damian.

Hundreds of pages.

Tim looks at the first page of the notebook and in Dick’s wavy script, lie the words:

“Watch List: Remember, Timmy’s safety (and virginity ;D) are top priority! :D”

Tim slowly closes the notebook and sets it on top of the box. His hands slide into his lap and his breath wheezes for a few moments. He can’t stop his shaking.

There’s a soft sound and then another, followed by a click.

Tim gulps and slowly turns to look at the door.

Dick is standing in front of the closed door, his hand falling away from the knob to reveal it to be locked. He smiles brightly and steps forward, Tim flinching away from the movement.

“Hey there, Timmy. What’cha doing~?”

_

Title: Broken and Dirty  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: ??/Tim  
Rating: R  
Warnings: non-con, bondage, possible implications of a gangbang. >__>  
Prompt: Dirty (Darkfic 042)

Tim coughs and whimpers, pulling against his restraints. They’re gone for now, but he knows they’ll be back soon. If he is going to escape, he’s going to have to do it now.

He won’t last through another “session.”

His legs shake badly, but he manages to stand up, leaning heavily against the wall. He shudders at the feel of blood, cum, and other fluids, run down his body.

Somehow he manages to wriggle free of his restraints and he struggles to the door. He catches a flicker out of the corner of his eye and he turns his head.

It’s a mirror.

He sobs, because every inch of him is dirty.

And he knows.

He’ll never be clean again.

_

Title: Lost in the Glow  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’s/Tim  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: um, Ra’s being creepy and kidnapping Tim. Implied non-con?  
Prompt: Candle (Darkfic 043)

It’s dark. 

The room is lit only with the glow of about 2 dozen candles, tall and red.

Tim blearily glances around, the scent of strange incense making him unable to really focus.

“Hello, Detective.”

He recognizes the voice. A bit more awareness comes to him and he looks at Ra’s, who standing at the side of the bed that he just noticed he’s lying on.

It’s very big and covered with silk and Egyptian cotton.

“I’m a bit surprised to see you awake already. I suppose I’ll have to adjust the dose of sedative.” Tim’s eyebrows furrow and he frowns. “Don’t look at me like that, Detective.” Ra’s sits, leaning over Tim’s prone form. “You should be thankful that I deem you worth. Many would kill to be in your place.”

Tim glowers and turns his head away, snubbing the man as much as he can in this state. 

Ra’s leans down further and sighs against Tim’s neck, drawing a shiver from the boy. “It’s futile to resist, Timothy.” His hands start to wander, caressing bare skin.

“You will give in eventually.”


	8. Darkfics 44-55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles all based around Tim Drake and containing dark themes. Hence the title "Darkfic Saga." There are pairings and general ones, ranging from angst to character death. Each one is clearly labelled. This was originally posted on my Dreamworks and Livejournal, then on my tumblr. I will be including the authors notes from those times, so ignore any time discrepancies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at long last, after a two year wait, I bring you… THE 8TH INSTALLMENT OF DARKFICS. *fanfare*  
> Damn, I can’t believe it took so long. Anyway, I did a buttload of them to kinda make up for it. So please, enjoy! 
> 
> For the newbies: Each drabble is noted with the drabble’s pairing and warnings for what it contains. :)

Title: Devour  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: JasonTim  
Rating: R  
Warnings: abuse, gore, …cann...ibli..sm…? :’| (and there may or may not be certain similarities to a certain “bad end” of a certain game)  
Prompt: Hunger (Darkfic 044)

Tim can’t even scream anymore. All that comes from his throat is blood and wheezy breaths. 

In all his years of life, of immortality and loneliness… He did not expect this.

The werewolf he had fallen in love with…

Tim grunts in pain as teeth pierce his shoulder once more. Tears burn his eyes and he gasps. 

Jason’s low growl makes his body tremble.

“Jh- ahy…” he tries, but it doesn’t come out right.

Nothing is right.

And Tim doesn’t know what to do to fix it.

_

Title: Mine  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: onesided TimDick  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Implications of rape, supernatural, possesiveness   
Prompt: Lust (Darkfic 045)

Tim presses a kiss to Dick’s lips, smiling against them as the man below him struggles.

At least, he tries to.

One of Tim’s favorite powers as an incubus for sure, is the ability to render his desired relaxed and limp. 

Tim runs his fingers over bare skin and kisses away the tears.

“Hush now, Richard. Do not worry. I will be gentle.”

Claws trail lightly down a softly stubbled cheek.

“You’re mine, after all.”

_

Title: Show Me Your Teeth  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’sTim  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Implied kidnapping/capture  
Prompt: Wicked (Darkfic 046)

Sharp eye teeth gleam as the man – no. Creature – smiles.

A vicious, bloody thirsty smirk.

Tim knows the creature can hear his foolish, fearful heartbeat, but there’s nothing he can do. All he can focus on is fighting the thrall that threatens to consume him.

A large, cold hand holds his chin, a calloused thumb rubbing over his lips. “I finally have you, Timothy. At long last, you are mine.”

Tim whispers, not wanting to open his mouth to the thumb pressed against it. “I’m not yours.”

“Perhaps not yet,” Ra’s leans down closer, “But you will be.”

_

Title: In Death  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: Ra’sTim  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Double major character death, murder  
Prompt: Stake (Darkfic 047) (continuation of 46)

Tim sobs, choking on the blood from wounds the vampire inflicted upon him before his death.

He can feel the thrall, the compulsions, that he’s dealt with for years. They’re crying out and tearing him apart. His heart cries out for his creator, his maker, but his mind is screaming in victory.

Another cough and he can feel his body tearing itself apart. 

But he did it. His hands slip off the stake, finally giving out after gripping it so hard for an unknown amount of time. 

He collapses on the body beneath him, his extremities tingling as they start to lose feeling. 

His cheek rests on Ra’s chest and he’s facing the stake. 

Tim closes his eyes, content, and sighs through a victorious smile.

_

Title: Leather  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: BruceTim, BruceSelina  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Implied sexual content, adultry  
Prompt: Leather (Darkfic 048)

He’s at a loss. What is he supposed to do in this situation?

He knows what Bruce likes. He even knew of their past relationship.

But he’d hoped…

Tim looks at the rooftop that’s several buildings away and is glad for the cowl. He watches the intimate entwining for a few minutes, allowing himself a moment to admire the pull of leather and spandex against her body.

But after those few painful minutes, he goes home.

No. Not home anymore.

He goes to the cave. He undresses and showers. Packs his things.

He goes up to the manor and into their… No, into Bruce’s room. He takes his things. He takes everything and packs it away.

He leaves his one leather bag, though.

At the door, he sees Alfred. There’s a look on his face and it says: I’m sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I tried to help. But I failed. So goodbye.

“Goodbye, Alfred.”

“Goodbye, Timothy.”

_

Title: Carving into me  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: BruceTim  
Rating: T  
Warnings: self-harm, implied abuse/neglect?  
Prompt: Razor (Darkfic 049)

Bruce’s eyes are sharp.

Sharp as knives. Sharp as swords. 

Sharp as his words.

Bruce is made of angles and points, shields and deflections.

Whenever they are together, Tim feels like the man is a thousand miles away. Even as they touch, as they don’t talk, as they don’t make love.

Bruce’s looks, words, and actions carve scarring wounds into Tim’s soul.

Tim carves matching ones into his skin.

_

Title: Volcano  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: T  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Implied abuse and death  
Prompt: Eruption (Darkfic 050)

Jason is volatile. He is fire and anger.

Tim is merely a village built at the base of a volcano – hopeful and vulnerable.

The earth shakes and Tim falls, bruised and battered.

Lava flows, and Tim’s skin breaks and burns.

Tim tries to stem the flow, to comfort and calm, but nothing seems to help. 

In the end, the volcano overtakes the land and the village is burned down in its wake.

_

Title: Too Late  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: JasonTim  
Rating: T  
Warnings: “Implied” character death  
Prompt: Yes (Darkfic 051)

Jason screams.

He screams and his tears fall on unhindered.

They are surrounded by bodies, all bloodied and mutilated. He’d taken his revenge. 

But it was too late. There’s no point to anything anymore. 

The only thing running through his mind is the memory he has of Tim saying “yes.” He hadn’t wanted a ceremony, but was willing to acquiesce to Jason’s desire so long as they had it in winter.

They’d been so happy. 

His hands are wet and warm, trying to stem the heavy flow of blood from his lover’s chest.

But it’s too late.

_

Title: Noises  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: SladeTim  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Rape, bondage  
Prompt: Forced (Darkfic 052)

Tim whimpers against the makeshift gag, a spit soaked cloth stuck between his teeth. Tears fall unhindered and his eyes fly open at a sudden particularly hard thrust.

“Huh,” a huff of warm breath brushes Tim’s ear. “Hm, You’re so tight, little bird.”

He whines and tugs at the ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. 

The man behind him chuckles and nips at his neck, “Stop struggling, little one, you’ll only hurt yourself in the long run.”

Tim shakes his head in an attempt to dislodge the man, but that causes him to bite down, drawing out another painful whine.

“Hm…” suddenly the gag is ripped off, “I want to hear your sounds more clearly.” He deliberately rocks his hips and Tim lets out a little yelp of pain.

“S-Slade! St-“

Two large fingers plunge into his mouth. 

“No words, little robin. Only your screams.”

And he does.

_

Title: Little Star  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: None, Janet and Tim Drake  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Canon character death  
Prompt: Light (Darkfic 053)

He’s her little light. Her start and her all. 

He’s her everything.

And Janet will admit easily that she is not a good person  
.   
So she wants to keep that little light for herself. She wants him to be the sun that people can admire but never touch. Only she will be able to touch that brightness.

So she hides him. She covers him in shadows and curtains. She hides him in a castle like a stolen princess. 

She watches him grow and teaches him everything she knows.

At the end of her time, all she can think of is her star. 

Her beautiful, beautiful star. 

Her precious… precious… baby boy.

_

Title: Visitor  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: MatchTim  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None, surprisingly. Except for what you totes know what’s gonna happen after  
Prompt: Gleam (Darkfic 054)

“Kon…?” Tim can’t help the step he takes back, away from the person in front of him. 

But that smirk and that flash of red in his eyes…

“No.” Tim backs up a few more steps and falls into a defensive position. “Match.”

Match’s smirk widens even more. “Hello there, Robin.”

“What are you doing here?” Tim starts to calculate how fast he can get out the kryptonite in his belt.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not here to cause trouble.” 

Tim blinks and all of a sudden Match is in front of him, nose to nose. Tim’s backwards stumble is stopped as Match wraps his arms around Tim’s arms and waist. 

“I’m just here for you.”

_

Title: You’ll be Mine  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing: DamianTim  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Implied rape and abuse, kidnapping/captivity  
Prompt: No (Darkfic 055)

“You will submit one day, Timothy.” 

Tim looks up at the new Demon’s Head from where he lies, just drugged enough to make him unable to put up a fight.

He says nothing and just continues to stare as Damian caresses his face and neck with one hand.

“One day you will be completely mine,” he leans down over him until their faces are mere centimeters apart. Tim turns his head and averts his eyes. The younger man kisses his neck and nuzzles against it.

“Until then, I suppose I will have to take what I can get.”

Damian climbs fully onto the bed and Tim closes his eyes.


End file.
